Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 3 - Ash Comes to Life/Main Titles
Cast: * Jimmy Durante - Branch (Trolls) * Christmas Tree Seller - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Giddy Man carrying presents - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Happy Family - Fievel Mousekewitz and Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Dog - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mailman - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Karen - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Karen's Friends - Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller, Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks), and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The School Teacher - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Professor Hinkle - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * Frosty the Snowman - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Transcript: * (Cut to the School) * (Kids Chatter About the Snow) * Tosh: See? Snow. * Alvin Seville: We're building a snowman, Brittany. * Simon Seville: You make the head. * Brittany Miller: The head is the most difficult part. * (A Snowman of Ash Ketchum is Shown) * Alvin Seville: What'll we call him? * Simon Seville: Yeah, should we call him Harold? * Theodore Seville: Uh, Bruce? * Alvin Seville: Nah. * Jeanette Miller: Christopher Columbus? * Brittany Miller: Oh, no. * Skippy Squirrel: Oatmeal? * Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore: Oatmeal? * Brittany Miller: How about... Ash? * Alvin Seville: Ash? * Simon Seville: Yeah, Ash it is. Ash Ketchum. * (Kids Cheer) * Kids: Ash Ketchum was a happy jolly soul, with a corn-cob pipe and a button nose, and 2 eyes made out of coal. Ash-- * (Yang Hops Outside) * Ratigan: Come back here, you! * (Yang Keeps Hopping) * (The Hat Blows Away Until Brittany Catches it) * (Ash Comes to Life) * Ash Ketchum: Happy birthday! * (Brittany is Surprised): That hat brought Ash to life. It must be magic! * Ratigan: Magic? My hat magic? * Brittany Miller: Just look. * (Ash Gasps) * Ratigan: If that hat is magic, I want it back. * Brittany Miller: But it's not yours anymore. You threw it away. * Ratigan: Don't talk about to your elders, you-- you naughty, naughty little girl. (To Yang) And you, stay in there, or there'll be no carrots for Christmas. * Simon Seville: But you can't take that hat back. It brought Ash to life. * Brittany Miller: You saw it happen. * Ratigan: I saw nothing of the kind. * (Yang Gives Ratigan the Business) * Ratigan: Quiet. I can't lose that hat if it's really got magic now. It'll make me a billionaire magician. * Brittany Miller: But we saw Ash come to life. Didn't we? * Alvin Seville: Uh-huh. Oh, we sure did. * Ratigan: You silly children believe everything you see. When you're grown up, you'll realize that snowmen can't come to life. * Brittany Miller: But we-- * Ratigan: Silly, silly, silly. (He Leaves) * Alvin Seville: Oh, Ash, we don't care what grownups say. * Simon Seville: We know you did come to life. * Brittany Miller: We know, Ash. We just know. * (Screen Fades Black) * ("Frosty the Snowman" Song Plays) * Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) * Starring... * Ash Ketchum as Frosty the Snowman * Brittany Miller as Karen * Ratigan as Professor Hinkle * Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller, Theodore Seville, and Skippy Squirrel as Karen's Friends * Branch as Jimmy Durante * Yang as Hocus Pocus * Colonel as Santa Claus Gallery: Ash is bliuted.jpg Frosty the Snowman Background (28) ash.jpg Category:Frosty the Snowman Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Ooglyeye